Benutzer Blog Kommentare:SPNAddictedAjay/FanFiction - Carry On Teil 5 - Beginning of the End/@comment-19005049-20170705211128
Mel und ich waren kreativ und Dray hat auch iwie geholfen. Oder so. "Da ließ der Herr Schwefel und Feuer regnen vom Himmel herab auf Sodom und Gomorrha... Erklärt das, warum es hier so stinkt?", fragte Melissa die beiden anderen Jäger. "Ich glaube eher, das liegt an den menschlichen Überresten", murmelte Connor, welcher sich umsah. Der Sand hatte nach einigen Minuten Fußmarsch aufgehört die Straße zu bedecken, so hatten sie den Fußspuren nicht weiter folgen können. Doch zweifelsohne befanden sie sich hier im Zentrum von Gomorrha. Dort, wo einst das Wasser floss, bedeckte nur noch eine Salzschicht den kargen Boden. Dort, wo einst die Pflanzen einer tropischen Oase wuchsen, ragten verkohlte Stümpfe aus der Erde, welche mit Asche bedeckt war. Und dort, wo einst viele Menschen ihren Wohlstand in Hochmut genossen, zierten nun Schutt und Geröll die Reste einzelner Hauswände. Weiterhin unbeeindruckt von der Stadt meldete Draco sich zu Wort: "Jetzt mal ernsthaft Leute, was soll das hier? Erst sollen wir die Waffen finden, damit sie nicht in die falschen Hände geraten. Dann sollen wir Gomorrha öffnen, um dafür zu sorgen, dass die Seelen nie wieder zum Problem werden. Aber wir haben wie immer keinen Plan! Und hier sind nicht mal irgendwelche -" Connor wies seinen Freund ohne darauf hin, er solle sich umdrehen. Zwischen den Ruinen tauchten immer mehr Menschen auf. Zumindest sahen sie aus, wie solche. Den drei Jägern wurde immer kälter, je näher die Gestalten kamen. Sie waren keine Geister. Einfach nur traurige, blasse, verlorene Seelen. Die Stadt war wieder mit hunderten von Menschen gefüllt und dennoch lebloser als zuvor. "Ihr drei steht mir im Weg", sagte die Stimme einer Frau. Eine zierliche Rothaarige schritt näher, hohe Absätze, perfektes Make-Up, als hätte sie andere Termine, als in der Stadt am Ende der Welt aufzutauchen. Draco konnte ihr nicht einmal ein verschlagenes Augenbrauenzucken entgegenbringen, ohne dass er einen Schlag in den Nacken von seiner Freundin bekam. Lachesis warf sich ihr hellrotes Haar über die Schultern, ihr Gesichtsausdruck war eindeutig: Sie hatte keine Zeit für Unsinn. "Ihr seid doch ein paar dieser Kids. Wo ist meine Nichte?" Connor blickte mehr als verwirrt, er kannte weder die Fremde, noch wusste er, von wem sie sprach. Melissa war ein wenig schneller im Enträtseln: "Diese Augen... Sie sind eine der Schicksalsschwestern, oder?" "Glückwunsch, Schätzchen. Kannst dir ja'n Eis kaufen. Also. Wo ist meine Nichte?" - "Du solltest wissen, dass Bridget tot ist", keifte Melissa verärgert zurück. Lachesis ging einen Schritt rückwärts, als treffe die Nachricht sie physisch. "Was?", flüsterte sie und blickte in die Gesichter der anderen. Dann fing sie sich wieder. "Hab euch verarscht. Das war mir bewusst. Ich will trotzdem wissen, wo sie ist, denn ich weiß, dass sie hier ist." Melissas Antwort fiel hysterisch aus: "Was soll das heißen sie ist hier? Wo?!" - "Das frage ich euch doch gerade. Du gehst mir echt auf die Nerven, Barbie." "Warum sollte sie hier sein? Ich dachte, sie ist tot?", fragte Connor. "Wow, du bist ein ganz Schlauer, oder?", gab Lachesis zurück. "Ich bin verwirrt", erklärte Draco feierlich. "Wenn Bridget wirklich hier sein sollte, was passiert dann wenn sie auf Helena treffen sollte?", fragte Melissa an die anderen gewandt. "Wer ist denn bitte Helena?" Währenddessen Helena lachte. Es mochte auf einige ein wenig wahnsinnig wirken, Bridget jedoch, machte es unfassbar wütend. "Hey, hey, hey, was ist denn jetzt los?", kommentierte Jason die Anspannung seiner Freundin, folgte ihrem Blick und begriff dann langsam. "Helena", stellte er fest. "Hera", knurrte Bridget. "Du", begegnete ihr Helena, "Reicht es nicht, dich einmal zu töten? Willst du dich erneut demütigen lassen, nur dass dein Freund diesmal zusieht?"